Clorindella Von Bofile
Clorindella Von Bofile is a major supporting character in the Monster High series, she's the daughter of a Demon and an Angel. History A Demon from Hell was roaming earth, in the disguise of a human. His name was Alman, walking down the street, he came out of the man's body and lurked for other living prey to possess somewhere. While Looking he, came across a beautiful, young, blonde girl, though looking at her from a distance, she wasn't really a living human, as she appeared. She was an Angel sent by God to look after a couple of children. Seeing the beauty in her made him somewhat delirious, however, despite the fact him and her were opposites, the demon didn't care. Instead, he came over to the lovely and graceful winged maiden. At first she made the sign of the cross but he didn't give up, he went straight through it! When he was about to ask her to go out with him, or so how humans refer to it, they looked into one another's eyes and they recognized (zinged). They both spent a night together and a few months later, the Angel gave birth to a hybrid girl. After looking at their only child they both realized that a demon and angel made this child. She knew it was against the rules in Heaven to associate with a demon from Hell, but looking at the infant's eyes made her forget such a deed she had made with her mate. Since she's one of the high angels in heaven where God and his son ruled, surely they would forgive her, but she had to return back up and face judgement. She gave the newborn to the demon and blessed the child with one gift, her memories wouldn't be hindered by anyone except fate itself. Both the demon and Angel shared their last moment together and then she ascended back into the Heavens. Ten years had passed and the child, Clorindella, was in her room listening to the radio on her Icoffin when her dad texted her saying he had a new job and she could finish school and start a career of her own after graduation. Personality Clorindella has a nasty temper when mad or irritated as this comes from her demon side, but she's a sweetheart to nature, human children and livestock. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Clorindella has inherited her mother's skin, being born of a Angel, she has her mother's wings, skin, hair, facial structure and body. She has pitch black eyes, due to her demon heritage, and a long singal black streek in her blonde hair. Her outfit is a light blue gown with a lavender shawl wrapped around her waist which slopes down on the right side of her gown like a purse. She wears black caprices with a red lining along the side down. Her feet are bare and a black and peach colour, her toes are red, her eyes are pitch black but the iris are red. Sometimes, on occasions, she wears tight, black pants and a loose shirt. Her top is white with a pink flower and with a halo, but her pants would remain the same, with an accessory or two, maybe a cross to symbolize Christianity, or a pentagram like-charm, which represents a cult, to hang above on a brown belt. Role in Monster High Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Angel- She is Clorindella's mother, an Angel from heaven. She's one of the most high Angels and is third in place after Gabriel. Alman- He is her Demon Father, a dark creature from Hell, despite the fact he's a fallen angel, he may be considered the very least evil demon, because he genuinly loves his daughter, this is evident with how protective he can be. Trivia *Because her parents are an Angel and Devil, she was born a hybrid. *Clorindella Von Bofile is German for "Demon" or "monster", however Bofile is Slavic for "shadowy creature". Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Monster High Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Characters Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Forbidden love